


Драбблы (автор: kay cricketed)

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Genderswap, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Сборник не объединенных общей темой драбблов авторства прелестной kay cricketed.





	1. Америка, Польша. Америка - мировой злодей (крэк)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231788) by kay_cricketed. 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/85666).
> 
> Пейринги и жанры указаны в скобках в названии каждого драббла, см. оглавление.

— Если ты — мировое зло, то зачем их подбираешь? — спросил однажды Феликс после очередного дежурного похищения, надувая со скуки пузырь из жвачки. Альфред вздохнул и взял на руки яростно виляющего хвостиком щенка.  
— Неудачный эксперимент. Я подумал, что, если создам армию из тех, кого эти идиоты выбрасывают на улицы в дождь и холод, то безответственных двуличных людишек замучает совесть, и они сдадутся без боя, — Альфред состроил щенку рожу и проворковал: — Когда мы их поработим, Вафлик будет главным надзирателем, да, Вафлик?  
— Ого, — отозвался Феликс. — Круто.


	2. Польша. Пробуждение поутру (повседневность)

Солнечные зайчики пытаются пригреться в его волосах, но скрипит по стеклу ветка — и Польша просыпается, и не может уже лежать смирно. Он распахивает глаза, опускает босые ноги на ковёр, оправляет задравшуюся за ночь пижаму. Его ждёт невыносимо крепкий кофе, крошки свежей выпечки на губах и телефон, чтоб позвонить Литве и пересказать ему тот офигенно крутой сон, который, типа, ему приснился.

А если сон Литву не впечатлит — он придумает новый, тотально круче прежнего.


	3. Мэтью - пожиратель смерти (кроссовер с Гарри Поттером)

Они никогда не замечают Мэтью, особенно когда его брат умудряется заполнить собой всё пространство. Мэтью вечно как старая мантия — полузабытый, он призрачно болтается где-то на самой границе жизни каждого. Даже солнечные улыбки Альфреда не могут пригвоздить его к месту. Он всегда появляется то тут, то там, но он до сих пор не может вспомнить, как попал сюда.

— Ты хочешь чего-то большего? — спрашивает его Тёмный Лорд, совсем тихо, и его бледное лицо освещают только отблески камина.

Мэтью думает об опустевших коридорах и вспоминает, как про Альфреда говорили, что он самый-самый непредсказуемый.

— Хочу.

Ну что ж... Теперь и про Мэтью заговорят.


	4. fem!Швеция и её жена, male!Финляндия (повседневность и капелька ангста)

Он наблюдает за ней с порога, завороженный ловкостью её уверенных пальцев, которые собирают игрушку из деревянных деталек. Она с виду не приспособлена для тонкой работы: её твёрдая рука помнит битвы, её сильные плечи помнят тяжкое бремя. Её закаляли, её покрывали рубцами и шрамами, её делали сильной.

Финляндия хранит молчание, а она тем временем подносит игрушку к свету и щурится, разглядывая цвета.

— Ты г’лодн’й?

Он едва не подскакивает.

— Н-нет-нет, — запинается Финляндия, и ему становится немного стыдно за то, что он так засмотрелся. — Я просто... заглянул, — «как примерная жена», почти добавляет он горько и смиренно.

Швеция кладёт игрушку на стол и смотрит на него, будто хочет сказать что-то, но так и не осмеливается.

А он уходит, оставив у неё осколки себя, которые сам склеить обратно до сих пор не может.


	5. Австрия/Венгрия (ангст)

— Всё в порядке, — хрипло шепчет она (это из-за отметин на горле, с ужасом понимает Австрия). Он придерживает её под локти, и Венгрия упирается лбом ему в плечо, горбится устало, цепляется окровавленными пальцами за его белоснежные манжеты и пачкает нежный шёлк чёрно-красным, и дрожит, как лист на ветру.

Он хочет спросить её, что она сделала, но не может.

— Вы теперь в безопасности, — только и скажет ему Венгрия. — Вы в безопасности. Всё в порядке. Всё теперь по-старому. Я обо всём позаботилась.  
— Перестань, пожалуйста, — умоляет он, собирая её повязками в единое целое, и касается губами её висков, скул, чудесных рук — всего, что даже по отдельности во много крат сильнее, чем он сможет когда-либо стать.


	6. Англия/Сейшелы (почти романтика)

— Вы же знаете, каково это — быть островной страной, — говорит она (глупость, конечно, такая глупость: она слишком удалена от мира, чтоб знать, как на самом деле обстоят дела у сверхдержав на континенте). Она протягивает ему загорелую руку, задубленную работой и свежеванием рыбы. Она живёт простой жизнью, не знает другой и ей не нужна жизнь лучше.

Но Англия не берёт её.

— Нет, — говорит он и удостаивает её едва ли взглядом. — Я живу совсем по-другому.

Десятилетия спустя он снова причалит к её берегам в поисках чего-то. Сейшелы подарит ему холщовую рубашку, удочку и поцелуй в щёку на удачу, а сама втайне понадеется, что ублюдок так никогда и не найдёт то, что искал.


	7. Америка/Греция (юмор, романтика)

— Киса! Славная киса! — бурно умилялся Америка, пытаясь спрятать за пазуху толстого котёнка.

Греция наградил его медленной, тягучей улыбкой.

— Не знал, что ты котов любишь.  
— Я и греческую кухню люблю, — сообщил Америка. — И под дождём гулять. Яичницу с беконом на завтрак. И, несмотря на расхожее мнение, я не такой уж загребущий козёл.  
— Гм.

Они помолчали ещё немного, и подвинулись, только чтоб пропустить группу загорелых туристов. Греция гладил горячую от солнца траву и пребывал в умиротворённом блаженстве.

— Если ты не заметил, — подал через какое-то время голос Америка. — Я к тебе вроде как подкатываю.  
— Да? — отозвался Греция. — Тогда... это хорошо. Я тебя уже два часа нагишом воображаю.


	8. Франция, Испания. Франция осознаёт, что он, в общем-то, гей (повседневность, юмор)

— Я недавно понял, — говорит Франция однажды летним днём, лёжа на диване Испании с бокалом кьянти многолетней выдержки. — Что мне намного больше нравится смотреть на мужские задницы, чем на женские.  
— А? — Испания отрывается от неуклюжей штопки и озадаченно моргает. Франции это растерянное выражение всегда нравилось.  
— Меня романтически привлекают особи мужского пола, — растолковывает он.  
— А. Ты гей.  
— Необратимо, боюсь. Мне нравится не только смотреть, но и трогать. Ты когда-нибудь сравнивал, каковы на ощупь пухлые женские попки и поджарые мужские ягодицы? — пожимает плечами Франция, покачивая бокал в руке. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что это может значить.  
— Как ты это легко принял-то.  
— Моё игровое поле сократилось наполовину, — сокрушённо вздыхает Франция. — Мир должен срочно разрастись.


	9. Россия/Америка. Клубная жизнь (повседневность, романтика)

Россия не понимает Америку.

И это очень мешает, особенно сейчас, когда за пару десятилетий отношения снова становятся чем-то большим, чем просто прохладная взаимная вежливость, когда они то и дело нахально вторгаются в личное пространство друг друга, и берут друг друга на слабо, кто первым сделает заветный первый шаг, снова и снова. Америке нравится Россия, как нравится всё неизведанное, но вот Россия...

Россия не понимает Америку. Вернее, не может понять его полностью, и не может смириться с пугающими белыми пятнами в своих познаниях о нём, не видит, из каких пёстрых лоскутков складывается его белозубая улыбка. И это будет мешать ещё сильнее, если они захотят пойти дальше.

Поэтому на следующей конференции в Нью-Йорке Америка предлагает ему плюнуть на отель и пойти с ним в город. В его город.

И Россия соглашается.

А там, там они окунаются в самую гущу, в круговерть приглушённого света, человеческого пота, блёсток, облитых водкой пальцев, надрывного хохота и жаркого пульса музыки. А потом из пестроты выныривает разгорячённое «ты рад, что я тебя сюда притащил?» и «иди сюда, не стесняйся», и Россия прижимается к Америке, близко, теснее, чем когда-либо раньше, и пальцы забираются под одежду и касаются кожи и гладят рубцы и шрамы, и Америка шепчет ему на ухо: «Ты ведь рад, что ты сейчас со мной».

В темноте глаза России кажутся по-детски широко распахнутыми, и Америка обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует его, кусая губы, и говорит: «Теперь ты чуть лучше понимаешь меня». И добавляет: «Хотел бы я получше понимать тебя».


	10. Англия/фем!Америка (повседневность, капелька ангста)

Он знает, что песни неспроста величают её «Америка прекрасная», но об этом как-то сложно вспомнить, когда она, хлюпая носом, стоит на его пороге промокшая до нитки и взлохмаченная и, о боже, даже без макияжа.

— У меня багаж украли, — шмыгает она, и Англия теряется и не знает, что сказать, хоть ответа от него, кажется, и не ждут, потому что Америка продолжает, неотвратимо, как надвигающаяся катастрофа: — И-и я этому гаду в-врезала, а он влетел в б-билетную кассу, и, и, и моя сумочка улетела на рельсы, и и-им пришлось делать аварийную остановку но...

Ох. Да она сама устроила катастрофу.

— Мой муниципальный транспорт, — ахает Англия, но Америка бросается ему на шею, прижимается мокрым телом и стискивает его крепче — Англии кажется, что он в железные тиски попал, («Мой транспорт, мой и без того едва живой муниципальный транспорт!»), но всё равно он обнимает её в ответ.

А она, солнечная и веснушчатая, всё такая же недостижимая и прекрасная.


	11. Америка, Англия. Тысяча стежков (флаффный ангст)

На локте любимой рубашки не пойми откуда взялась дырка. Америка машинально сунул в неё палец, и откуда-то из глубин памяти всплыла картинка.

 

— ...Ну и что это такое? — Англия усадил его на плоский валун и взял в руки подол его рубашки. — Порвал, — и, улыбаясь, опустился рядом на колено. — Сейчас низ отвалится.  
— Я не хотел...  
— Ничего. Я зашью.

И зашил. Взял Америку на колени и показал, как накладывать ровные стёжки, прилаживая на место потрёпанный белый лоскут. Игла поблёскивала в свете очага, Америка следил за ней в полудрёме. Англия чинил его одежду в первый раз. Не в последний, впрочем: шли годы, и куча шитья росла вместе с Америкой. Зашитую прореху сменяла новая, но ни одна не ушла от ловких пальцев Англии.

 

Америка сам не знал, почему вспомнил это вдруг так ярко.

Больше некому зашивать его одежду. Он теперь сам себе страна и носки сам себе штопать должен. Самодельные игрушки и аккуратные платки, вышитые салфетки и старинные напёрстки остались там, в прошлом. Они исчезли вместе с колонией, которой он когда-то был.

Прижимая к груди дырявую рубашку, Америка отчего-то разрыдался впервые с того дня, как стал чем-то новым.


	12. Америка/фем!Канада (человеческая AU, повседневность)

Так, цветы он взял. Привёл кое-как вечно взлохмаченные волосы в порядок, футболку надел чистую и без дурацких подписей, отмыл с рук синие уравнения и как следует почистил зубы. Дважды. Чёрт, да он не постеснялся бы хоть себе самому предложение сделать! И сам себе бы сказал «да!» Правда?

Правда...

«Но она такая красивая» — запаниковал внутренний голос. «Она пахнет домашними вафлями и мы, конечно, разные очень, но она мне нравится, так сильно нравится, что у меня сейчас грудь взорвётся, как в фильмах про „Чужого“, она понимает меня, и я ей тоже нравлюсь, нравлюсь, она не откажет! Она ведь моя Мадлен, мой верный помощник, она та, которую пару лет даже не замечали, а я всё время был рядом, и надеялся, и...»

Мадлен открыла двери и ойкнула от неожиданности.

А живот предательски заурчал, и Альфреда стошнило в близлежащий куст.

Годы спустя Альфред будет вслух стенать, когда она расскажет об этом коллегам по лаборатории, но ведь её тёплая ладошка будет в его руке, от неё всё так же будет пахнуть вафлями, так что какая, в общем-то, разница, да и история вполне себе тянет на неплохую.


	13. Америка/Канада. Мэтью втайне делает всё, чтоб брат доверял только ему (жутковатая романтика)

— Я ему доверял, — всхлипывает Америка, уткнувшись в его свитер, упирается переносицей ему в плечо и испускает дрожащий вздох. Канада знает, как его успокоить, как правильно перебирать пальцами волосы и как бормотать свои «тш-ш», «мне жаль» и «я понимаю, я знаю», «т-ш-ш».

Когда Америка выплачется, они свернутся вдвоём в одной кровати, как две половинки одного целого; Америка, как всегда, останется у него на неделю или две. Опасливо отгородится от мира, будет зализывать очередные раны от ссор, резких слов и мелких обид, которые возникли, казалось бы, на ровном месте. А Канада будет с ним рядом всё это время, надёжный, улыбающийся; кто, если не он, станет для брата единственным спасением?

— Оставайся, сколько хочешь, — скажет он Америке. — Не спеши. Я никуда не денусь.

И когда Америка снова откроется кому-нибудь, Канада будет терпеливо ждать удобного момента, чтоб запустить давно отлаженный механизм в действие. Потому что только у него в объятиях Америка может чувствовать себя в безопасности, и Канада делает очень многое, чтоб это не поменялось.


	14. Америка, встреча себя-прошлого и себя-настоящего

Ему снится сон.

Ему снится прерия, золотая и огромная, и она словно дышит у него под руками. Америка тянет в рот травинку, даже не догадываясь, что уже давно позабыл, какой она может быть на вкус, не замечает, что и это ему снится. Он опускается на колени и зарывается пальцами в землю, будто ищет, сам не зная что, но его внимание привлекают крохотные босые ступни в траве прямо перед ним; Америка поднимает голову и заглядывает в глаза яснее самого неба.

— Тебе предстоит сделать столько ошибок, — говорит ему Америка и чувствует себя ограбленным, отчего-то. — Больших. Тяжёлых. Как камни.

А кроха улыбается ему (не страна ещё, ещё даже не колония), и отвечает:  
— Ничего страшного. Ты же ведь совсем ребёнок.

Когда Америка просыпается, он пытается вспомнить, каково ему было быть маленьким и легко умещаться у других на руках.


	15. Америка/Канада, место на земле (флафф, повседневность)

Кровать, как всегда, пахнет кедровым деревом и ясным небом. Америка гладит бережно заправленные покрывала и удивляется устало, как он мог забыть, что сейчас сезон посадки леса. С другой стороны, ему давно уже не доводилось заботиться о саженцах.

— Я посплю у тебя, Канада, — говорит он пустой комнате, и принимает молчание за знак согласия.

Не то чтобы он сомневался в том, что ему здесь рады.

«Чёрт, мне так надоели собрания». Какая-то часть Америки отчаянно надеется, что никто не догадается искать его так далеко на севере. Мобильник чернеет экраном в кармане куртки. Америку не слишком радует, что скоро телефон придётся снова включить и оценить масштаб катастрофы в голосовой почте, но пара часов тишины того стоят. Простой, прекрасной тишины. Никаких разливов нефти, никаких военно-политических передергиваний — только его собственные мысли, спутанные и невесёлые за долгий месяц, и щебет серых юнко за окном.

Ну и Канада. Где бы его черти не носили.

Америка стаскивает ботинки, хотя перед глазами уже плывёт от усталости, и падает в кровать, не раздеваясь. Солнце слишком яркое и светит ему в лицо. Америка натягивает на голову одеяло («Лучше был бы только ты рядом») и закрывает глаза.

Он спит крепко, но очень хорошо.

Он просыпается незаметно, и это тоже хорошо.

В комнату уже вползли сумерки, ласково оттесняя маслянистый жёлтый настольной лампы там, куда свет пытался дотянуться. Снаружи так громко стрекочут цикады, что Америка сначала даже не слышит ровное дыхание Канады. Он машинально улыбается и запоздало соображает в полудрёме, что его голова лежит у Канады на коленях. От кровати теперь пахнет опилками и корой.

Пальцы Канады прочёсывают его волосы: один раз, два, три, восемь. То и дело рука убирается, чтоб перелистнуть страницу. Америке хорошо видно, как Канада читает, задумчиво поджав губы, и ему даже не нужно поворачивать голову.

Они молчат и жмутся друг к другу, как всегда.

Америке хочется иногда, чтоб такие моменты можно было закупорить в бутылку и хранить где-нибудь, чтоб периодически доставать и изучать как можно пристальнее. Иногда Америка думает, что его сущность определяет то, что никак не относиться к бытию страной.

— Твой босс звонил, — бормочет наконец Канада.

Америка начинает ковырять его джинсы.

— Угу... Я догадывался, что он позвонит.  
— Прогульщик ты.  
— У меня большая перемена.  
— А, — только и говорит на это Канада. Он гладит Америку по затылку, у самого основания черепа. Америка вздыхает и жмётся к раскрытой ладони. Эти пальцы знают наизусть его спину, каждый выступ на теле — точно так же, как пальцы Америки когда-то запомнили Канаду.

Америка не открывает глаза, когда Канада нагибается и целует его. В полумраке их мирка, в тёплом уюте комнаты зарубцовываются раны и воспоминания выбираются из искорёженных рам. Их мир никуда не спешит, поэтому у них есть всё время на свете.

(И в этом мире Америка думает: «Вот ты где»).


	16. Америка, Стив Роджерс (hurt/comfort, кроссовер с "Капитаном Америкой")

Он очнулся в будущем и потерял всё, за что когда-то сражался, остался с пустотой в душе и надорванным сердцем. По ночам Стив Роджерс просыпался в своей квартире — в которой не осталось ничего, кроме самой необходимой мебели, голубого ковра на полу и пары бейсбольных карточек, приклеенных к стене — и, перекатившись на спину, вытягивал руки по швам и представлял, как снова вмерзает в лёд. Он хотел замёрзнуть так сильно, что внутри что-то безнадёжно сломалось.

Через три недели после его воскрешения в коридорах штаба случилась суматоха, и кто-то распахнул дверь пинком. Парень оказался молод: по-мальчишечьи встрёпанный, большеглазый и голубоглазый, способный потягаться со Стивом шириной плеч. Он уставился на Стива, и Стив посмотрел в ответ, и этого хватило: он понял, что откуда-то его знает. Где-то глубоко внутри оживилась та отчаявшаяся, хрупкая частичка сердца, которая узнала его, которая подсказала: «Смотри, ещё не всё потеряно, видишь?»

И конечно же, его, как выяснилось, посетил Соединённые Штаты Америки. К нему пришёл Соединённые Штаты. Америки. Ничего себе.

(Первое впечатление о себе Стив несколько испортил: он разрыдался, и Америке пришлось крепко обнимать его до тех пор, пока он не успокоился, потрясённый до глубины души и пристыженный. Америка, который даже не успел представиться, шептал ему в волосы: «Ты только не говори никому, что я тебя больше других люблю», хотя Стив ещё не понимал, что это могло значить).

И после этого что-то склеилось из осколков. Не очень много, совсем нет. Но этого хватило, чтоб Стив взял себя в руки и встретился с Мстителями, и пусть он ещё не совсем понимал, что происходит, но жизнь понемногу налаживалась. Он не надеялся встретить Америку опять — Америка, его держава, боже, да как это вообще, да что это значит? — но он ошибся. Америка раз в пару месяцев приходил сам, обязательно приносил с собой печенье и что-нибудь из эпохи Стива — салфетки в клетку (зачем?..) или деревянные санки (боже), или то, что могло, с его точки зрения, заинтересовать Стива, и они говорили о сороковых годах и будущем, сравнивали две эпохи, иногда с сожалением, иногда — радуясь, что нынешний кофе куда лучше.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, — сказал ему однажды Стив. Америка пристально посмотрел на него, будто пытался разглядеть несуществующую веснушку.  
— В смысле? — переспросил он. — Ты меня спасаешь.

И сколько бы раз Стиву не говорили: «Ты наш герой», почему-то именно слова Америки его пробрали, и от них вдруг задрожал подбородок и защипало в глазах. Стив спешно глотнул колы из баночки, чтоб скрыть это, и больше на эту тему они не говорили.


	17. Америка, Чарльз Ксавье (повседневность, кроссовер с "Людьми Икс")

Чарльзу никогда ещё не доводилось заглядывать в подобное сознание: простирающийся на многие десятилетия тоннель образов о позабытых войнах, первой пригоршне земли, засаленной одежде, горелом мясе и бесконечной прерии, насколько хватало глаз; то, что ни один смертный не мог бы испытать. Он видит дела давно минувших лет, и видит, как этот разум, разум Америки, сумел построить плотину, чтоб сдерживать воспоминания.

— Вот это да, — ахает Чарльз. — Ты... Ты другой.

Америка отрывается от чтения каких-то бумаг в папке. Чарльз сначала принял его за чьего-то ассистента при Конгрессе — на вид тот едва дорос до того, чтоб пить спиртное — но уж кому, как не Чарльзу, стоило бы помнить, что внешность всегда обманчива. Оставленные Эриком шрамы всё ещё саднили от виска до горла.

— Спасибо, — говорит ему Америка. — Но и ты — другой, правда? — он улыбается губами и глазами, юный и всезнающий.

Чарльз перебирает его мысли. Нет, Америка ещё не знает, насколько Чарльз Ксавьер, сторонник мутантов, отличается ото всех. Они должны были встретиться сегодня и обсудить законопроект. Это в личных интересах Америки, страны, где стремительно растёт число мутантов, поэтому он попросил оказать ему честь. Америка догадывался, конечно, что Ксавьер сам мутант, но предельно ясно чувствовал сердцем, что Чарльз — его, и любил его безоговорочно, всей душой, без причины, отчего у Чарльза перехватило дыхание и почти больно кольнуло в груди.

Сегодняшняя встреча будет не с оппозицией. У Америки нет выхода, кроме как принять мутантов, как равных, как своих. Пусть генетика для него всего лишь «крутые графики», но Чарльз излучает энергичность Нью-Йорка и приносит с собой запах ветра в глициниях.

— Ты потрясающий, — говорит ему Чарльз.

Уши Америки вспыхивают, и Чарльз улыбается. Он подносит пальцы к виску и повторяет на всякий случай, чтоб в искренности его слов можно было не сомневаться.


End file.
